The pharmaceutical compositions which have been used as antihypertensive agents have included such as the thiazides, reserpine, hydralazine, .alpha.-methyl dopa, guanethidine and the like. These compounds, however, while being effective produce undesirable side effects such as electrolyte imbalance, orthostatic hypertension, and gastric secretory and spasmolytic properties.
We have unexpectedly found that amidinourea compounds exhibit valuable pharmacologic properties.
We have unexpectedly found that the amidinoureas of this invention are useful antihypertensive agents.
We have further found that the amidinourea compounds of this invention are novel and can easily be prepared.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention have a minimum of the side effects which accompany antihypertensive agents.
We have still further found a simple and effective method for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders such as hypertensive disorders.